ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cwo
Championship Wrestling Organization (CWO) http://www.cwowrestling.net is a wrestling organization that has been in existence since 1995. Founded by the Alles family (primarily Brent and Gordy), CWO (originally standing for "Cyberspace Wrestling Organization", based on the sponsor, a local BBS service known as Cyberspace) started as a regional federation in Grand Rapids, MI. CWO quickly rose to a national prominence in 1996. They have managed to promote shows every year since 1995. The current president of the CWO is unknown. History The CWO had its beginnings in 1995, when the first wrestling cards were promoted on the local Cyberspace BBS in Grand Rapids, MI (telnet bbs.grnet.com), as the "Cyberspace Wrestling Organization." (This is why the main CWO headquarters remains in Grand Rapids to this day. The CWO International headquarters is located in Canada.) In 1996, the promotion was taken "national" by the Alles family (Gordy, Brent, Kent, and Mary), with Brent notably leading the charge and advancement of the regional wrestling organization into its international model. (For storyline purposes, the CWO does have its root in Midwest regional wrestling promotions of the 1970s and 1980s that involved Gordy Alles, Lord Hile Troy, Gold Kard, and others as active competitors.) In 1996, the name was changed from “Cyberspace Wrestling Organization” to “Championship Wrestling Organization," which is the name they continue under today. Although there have been "bumps" here and there as far as running the organization on a consistent basis, the CWO has promoted cards relatively consistently since 1995, giving it quite a "rich" history as far as wrestling organizations go. Although many entities have tried to "control" the CWO over the years (and wrest it from the guiding hands of the Alles family), one of the more notable struggles was the attempted take-over by the EWA in 2002. Luckily, Brent Alles and other CWO stalwarts were able to save the CWO from ultimately being absorbed into that other wrestling organization. The CWO had an informal training program before 2002, but in 2002, a formal wrestling training facility was opened in a renovated warehouse in downtown Grand Rapids, MI. The HARD KNOX program began not only training future wrestling superstars but also providing opportunities for those who had been in "the game" for a while to polish their skills as well. HARD KNOX even operated its own wrestling promotion, known as the "CWO HARD KNOX WRESTLING FEDERATION" (CHKWF) from 2002 to 2004. The CHKWF was on hiatus after that, but they returned to promoting cards in Grand Rapids and the Great Lakes area in 2006. (The promotion is again currently on hiatus, though future CWO wrestlers are still being trained in the facility in Grand Rapids.) After surviving the EWA, a new member was added to the CWO Board of Directors in 2003 by the name of Chris Foley. When the Alles family temporarily relinquished power over the day-to-day operations of the CWO in late 2004, Chris Foley took over as President and kept the CWO going. However, despite this, Foley grew increasingly unpopular with the fans, largely due to the accusations of his insistence of "pushing" (promoting) wrestlers that were "cronies" of his. Unable to gain control of the CWO back from Foley, Brent Alles in late 2005 attempted to create an oppositional organization to the CWO called the "OWC," but that was an ill-fated move that met a quick demise. Brent returned to the CWO soon after that and warred with Foley, who wanted to destroy "The Ace" in the eyes of the CWO fans but was ultimately unsuccessful in doing just that. Foley's obsession would ultimately lead to his dismissal as CWO President by a reorganized CWO Board of Directors that included Gordy Alles (head trainer / founder), Kent (CFO), and Mary Alles (head of the AMAZONS Division) along with Col. Flynn Taggart as newly elected President and three other as-yet undisclosed new members (FEVER General Manager, EXTREME General Manager, and a new "Enforcer" to be in charge of the referees and match decisions). Having four members of the BoD who were not "Alleses" was put into the guidelines to ensure there would be equal if not slightly more "non-Alles" representation for the wrestlers of the CWO. Therefore, Brent was unable to serve on the Board of Directors, as this would have given an "Alles majority." Brent was actually happy about that at the time, preferring to concentrate on being an active competitor in the ring. However, in late 2006 the Board of Directors were bought out by Chris Foley, with a still as yet unknown financial conglomerate backing him, and Chris Foley once again finds himself President (and Chairman of the Board) of the CWO. The CWO now is in its second decade of promoting wrestling excitement to its fans in the United States and around the world. The Return of CWO all started as part of a reunion tournament to crown what, at the time, fans called the final CWO world champion. Having fought through all sorts of oppnents to make it to the finals of the tournament, a major TV station caught the eye of the CWO when the finals where held just a mile from their studios. Also aware of Logan's 20 time reign as world champion through various federations, most notably his 3 reigns in the CWO and the CWE/WCE, they said to the president of the CWO, at the time, that if Logan could win the tournament, they would give the CWO an undisclosed year term TV contract deal with the CWO. With all the pressure riding on tradition, Logan somehow managed to pull through one week before monday night mayhem was born, thus not only becoming a 6 time CWO world champion, but also re-injuvinating the CWO. At current time, the full owner of CWO has yet to be determined as Brent Alles still holds a 49% share in the CWO. Rumors have it that Adam Smoke holds a 51% stake, however, this has yet to be confirmed by Bloomberg or Forbes. While ownership of the CWO still remains in the balance, the CWO continues to push forward. Holding a "Money in the Bank" event to further push it's rebirth saw the return of the founder, Brent Alles. The unexpected happened when Brent climbed the ladder and managed to grab hold of the briefcase and win a guaranteed championship match at a time and place of his choosing. One month later, Brent managed to do the unthinkable in his career, and defeat a long time nemesis, "The Heavy Metal Machine" Logan after Logan fought in what has to be one of the best matches since the CWO rebirth against Blake Hale. Having defeated the CWO Hall of Famer, Brent was none to quick to issue a challenge. Brent, not believing that Logan had won the title in a tournament before the CWO was rejuvenated, relinquished his newly won championship into a tournament, challenging Logan to meet him in the end, and prove to him (Brent) that he (Logan) won the championship in a tournament. Hardkore, however came in and dominated the CWO world title tournament from out of no where after wining ever singles title to date (CWO TV, Fever, Xtreme) and beat both "The Heavy Metal Machine" Logan (in the semi finals) and Brent "The Ace" Alles in the finals to claim the CWO World Championship as his own. Setting the stage for a complete take over with his stable, "The Force" which comprises of Darkside and Lightside, who had also won the CWO World Tag Team Championship after defeating the #BrokenHardys , Hardkore looks for complete domination by clearing all doubt about who truly is the dominate force in the CWO. Meanwhile, the owner of the CWO has yet to step out of the shadows according to several sources including Dave Meltzer and What Culture. Titles *CWO World Championship (Current Champion: Hardkore) *CWO World Tag Team Championship (Current Champions: The Darksiders) *CWO AMAZONS Championship (Current Champion: Veronica Moon) *CWO TV Championship (Current Champion: The Dapper Gent) *CWO EXTREME Championship (Current Champion: Dr. Bill Sullivan) *CWO FEVER Championship (Current Champion:Blake Hale) Retired Titles *CWO Cruiserweight Championship *CWO International Trios Championship (Current Champions: Vacant) *CWO AMAZONS Tag Team Championship *CWO International Championship (Current Champion: Vacant) *CWO International Tag Team Championship (Current Champions: Vacant) Current Roster *"Superstar" Dwight Paul *"The Gold One" John Gold *"The Heavy Metal Machine" Logan *Red Mantis *Markus Drake *The Viking *Blake Hale *Chase Silver *Kotora *Erik Anderson *Jeff the killer *Hardkore *Ace Stevens *Black Heron *Chase Silver *Andre Corino *Anthony The Kid *Darkside *Furious V *Grim *Justin Winters *Kotora *Pentagon Dark *Rainbow Warrior *Reese Gemini *The Ripper *Shadow Dragon *Shaun DeHurle *Lee Yung *ZaeZae *Dr. Bill Sullivan AMAZONS Roster (Women's Division) *Archangel Sophie (AMAZONS) *Teresa Tanaka *Heather Diamond *Helena *Tia *Xou Xou Chen *Kaiva Anderson Managers and Valets Tag Teams *Super Duo - Dwight Paul & John Gold *The Studs - Ace Stevens & Reese Gemini *The Darksiders - Darkside and Lightside *The Andersons - Kavia and Eric Anderson Stables * "The World Order" ("The Heavy Metal Machine" Logan, "The Superstar" Dwight Paul, "Big" John Gold * "The Force" (Hardkore, Darkside, Lightside) Shows *CWO LIVE! ("house shows" on Saturdays and Sundays) *CWO FEVER (Friday Nights) *CWO EXTREME (not used at this time) *CWO May-Hem (Monday Nights) Pay Per Views *Maximum Assult (which features the May-Hem Battle Royle Match (January) *End Game (February) *WrestlePalooza(March) *? (April) *Armageddon(May) *CWO presents Money in the Bank (June) *Fury (July) *War Games (August) *Last Stand (September) *Blood-O-Ween (October) *Fight Night (November) *Seasons Beating(December) Announcers *Billy Jo Bob (Mayhem, Fever color) *Jason Gilfarge (FEVER, play-by-play) *Mike Alexander (FEVER and CWO LIVE!, ring announcer) *Kyle Melinn (EXTREME, PPV, play-by-play) *David "The Truth" Thomas (EXTREME, PPV, color) (Retired, Hall of Famer) *Gordy Alles (EXTREME, color) (retired) (Hall of Famer) *Amber McCreary (EXTREME, ring announcer) *Johnny Starr (EXTREME, PPV, interviewer) *Jackson Nevils (SLAM!, play-by-play) *Max Seary (SLAM!, color) *Stacey X (SLAM!, presenter, interviewer) Referees *John Myering *Kendall Dolemeyer *Spencer Dolloff *Tom Krepps Administration *Unknown - President/Chief Executive Officer *? - Fever GM *? - Extreme GM/Federation Owner *? - Head Referee *Mary Alles - Head of AMAZONS Division *?- Chief Financial Officer Specialty Matches *Asylum Cage (similar to "Hell in a Cell") *Battleground (similar to "Wargames") *Infernal Machine (similar to the "Elimination Chamber") *MAY-HEM (30-wrestler "royal rumble" style battle royal) *War Games (Similar to Eliminaton Chamber) ---- CWO on the Web http://www.cwowrestling.net Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 1995